1000 Foreign Slaves
by tiffanylouise
Summary: The Sheriff is yet again welcoming a new guest into Nottingham, but what for? Who will pay for this new guest's proposition to the Sheriff and what will it do to the gang? Does Djaq know something about the strange man and what has Marian got herself into? Robin/Marian Will/Djaq - A fair amount of.
1. Spice

_Me again! Back so soon! I have a renewed energy for fanfiction suddenly, probably due to the lack of interest once again in my life. Not entirely sure where this story is leading, but I have a few ideas up my sleave. _

_The Sheriff is yet again welcoming a new guest into Nottingham, but what for? Who will pay for this new guest's proposition to the Sheriff and what will it do to the gang? Robin/Marian Will/Djaq - A fair amount of. _

_Enjoy and please review! :)_

* * *

'What _is _that smell?' Much grumbled from his perch outside the camp. The scent of burning was wafting its way up to ledge he occupied, slowly past his nose and it worried him, as most daily occurrences did.

'It smells absolutely dis…'

'Djaq's cooking,' Will, who was walking past to collect more firewood, butted in before Much began to dig himself into a very big hole.

'Oh, it smells delicious Djaq, just delicious.' The last two words were a mumble accompanied by a role of the eyes. It was Much's job to cook and as much as he moaned and fretted about it, he had decided long ago he was the only man up for the job. Djaq had told them she could not cook and on a few occasions the gang had experienced exactly what she meant when she said she did not do cooking. However, none of the friendly gang could muster up the courage to tell the 'poor lass,' as John called her in those types of situations, and no one had the heart to see her hard work go to waste.

'Thank you, Much!' She replied, excited about finally cooking a decent meal. Much's 'chicken' was often filling enough, but the goose Robin had managed to attract earlier was really going to go down a treat.

The outlaws thought they had got away with the cringed looks and secret tossing of their food into the fire last time, but Djaq being Djaq had noticed. She looked a little hurt at first and felt what she assumed Much had, on many evenings after their relentless teasing and banter against him. On the other hand, she was grateful that they did not voice their opinions on her disastrous cooking and was pleased she did not have to face being humiliated a great deal in front of men.

Ten minutes later, Djaq was dishing up her masterpiece and handing out wooden plates full of meat and the occasional leafy salad to the outlaws' anxiously awaiting palms. As she presented them with the evening's dinner, they stared upon their food with wonder. Apart from the occasional burnt patch it looked rather good. Will, looked up to see Djaq eagerly awaiting them to take their first bite. _Hmm? Couldn't be that bad, could it?_ He mused awhile, watching her face light up when Robin took a fair sized bite, before he himself felt like going for the normal piece of looking vegetation on the side.

Little John spent the good part of 5 minutes pushing the lumps of goose around mindlessly and Robin was enjoying the twist Djaq had added to the mix. During the time before she had reinvented herself as a boy, she had received lessons on the basics of cooking. How to flavour a meal was about the only thing she cared to remember. Her food was obviously reminding Robin that the Holy Land did have a good side and that, was the food.

Suddenly, Much was choking and spluttering in the corner of the kitchen searching for the first jug of water he could lay his hands on.

'What is in that?' He shrieked, sipping back the water quickly, not feeling the benefits he thought he would.

'A pinch of spice,' Djaq replied, a matter-of-factly.

'Much, calm down,' Robin sighed, handing his almost finished plate back to Djaq and going over to take the cup of water away from Much's rough hands.

'Water will only make it worse,' Djaq explained to the look of bewilderment on the servants face as his source of hopeful relief was snatched from him.

'Here, try this.' Robin handed him his wooden cup refilled with ale and Much's fluster soon became a few heavy breathes.

'Where did you find Spice, that strong, in Sherwood?'

'Remember that exotic Lord we robbed on the North Road last week,' Djaq explained, 'him.'

'Yes…well, warn me next time,' Much muttered as the replay of events sunk in, 'a pinch of spice, unbelievable!' Just a few days ago, they had been taking supplies to one of the villages, encountering a rather finely made cart, according to Will, on the North Road. They had robbed the rich man of most of his jewels for not cooperating with the gang and Djaq had sniffed out a rare spice, she guessed was a present for the Sheriff. Knowing they'd enjoy it a lot more than he would, she slipped the small pouch into one of her trouser pockets, ready for later use.

'Clearly, Much, I will never make as good a housewife as you,' Djaq laughed, much to his annoyance, 'My husband's stomach will never be full.'

'I think you're perfect as you are,' Will blurted out, missing the first half of the conversation and realising, after it was too late, what he had just let slip.

'I… I meant, you'd make a good _housewife_ the way you are,' he tried to recover, unsuccessfully no doubt.

Little John rolled his eyes at the young carpenter's deep blush and Robin smirked subtly as Much mumbled something about the truth. Djaq just shrugged Will's comment off with a quick kiss on his cheek, in gratitude, and the comment that it would be many years before she would succumb to that kind of lifestyle. This made Will a little disappointed for reasons he was not sure of yet, but he smiled lightly anyway, enjoying the sensation Djaq's soft lips had left behind.

As Djaq, had begun to gather the plates for washing, quite pleased with herself, a tall, female figure appeared, seemingly out of no where, at the entrance to the camp.

'Marian?' Robin questioned as he stumbled up and over to the brown haired woman.

'What is it?'

The woman had clearly run most of the way through the dense forest, in search of the outlaws. She panted in between her words, trying to catch her breath.

'The Sheriff, has a guest on his way to the castle,' she stated, 'I don't know what for, but it cannot be good.'

Robin's faced tensed in thought as he led his betrothed towards a stool and carefully nudged her to sit down. Throughout the scene the rest of the outlaws remained in their positions listening intently to the short conversation. The Sheriff seemed to have guests often and, as Marian had declared; this was never a good sign.

'Gang,' Robin put forward, staring intensely into the bright, orange flames of the fire, a thoughtful look upon his face, 'we _need_ to find out what the Sheriff's up to.'

'Then, we _need_ a plan,' the usually quiet John, spoke up.


	2. Thinking

**_Hello! Thank you for the reviews, love hearing what you guys think. So, this is the next chapter. It isn't very long but, it is a sort of mid way between the beginning and the action, with a little bit of the Sheriff thrown in. A little scene with Robin and Marian happens somewhere, just to lighten the mood and of course a slight bit of Will/Djaq because, I love them. Hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing, you know I love it. I should say I do not own any of the characters, sadly._**

* * *

'Right gang, how are we going to do this?' Robin lent against a supporting beam, stroking his bearded chin with his thumb in deep thought.

The Sheriff's guest would no doubt be travelling via the North Road but, Robin guessed the number of guards protecting the mysterious man, or woman (Marian reminded him) would out weigh the five of them. The only option was to spy on the traveller, as they made their journey, to see what they were dealing with, and attempt any mission when they were safely inside the castle.

'We will go down to the North Road early and split up, that way we can see what or, who we are dealing with from all angles.' It wasn't Robin's first choice but, it was the best they could do.

'We don't attack?' Little John cut in.

'No, we bide out time, we suss out who it is and then, and only then, we attack,' Robin corrected, pacing across the camp.

'Robin, I should go,' Marian announced, standing from her perch and shaking her dress out. If she stayed any longer someone may become wary of her whereabouts.

She bid a fond farewell to the rest of the gang and took Robin's arm as he led her out of the camp. He walked her to the edge of Sherwood, as always, where they would part. The couple stood in silence to the edge of the forest, Robin considering the outcome of tomorrow's events and Marian enjoying the crisp autumn air, which allowed the stars to shine brightly upon Nottingham. At least this way they were not arguing.

'I wish you would come back to camp, Marian,' Robin put forward, not wanting to let her walk into whatever trouble was brewing inside the castle.

'Someone will be suspicious if I stay any longer.'

'I meant for good,' he almost pleaded with her.

'You know I can't,' Marian smiled, 'how else would you be able to gain information like tonights.'

'It's too dangerous for you.'

'And, it wasn't in the camp?' She took his hand. 'You tied me up on our first outting remember.'

Robin laughed quietly at the memory, looking towards the forest floor. The only time Robin allowed his guard to be let down was around Marian, he prayed his enemy would never discover this weakness. She was one of, if not thee only way, he could be beaten.

'Fine,' he gave in, pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

She pulled away smirking, knowing the effect she had on him as he had it on her to. She dreaded leaving him, not sure when they would or, could meet again. She always knew there was a chance it could be at his own hanging, no matter how much his egotistical self told her it would never happen.

She turned and made her way back the same route she had come, feeling his eyes following her as she went.

**Camp**

'So, who do you think it is?' Much asked, in an attempt to break the lingering silence.

'I don't know Much,' Will answered, sorting through the selection of weapons for the mornings task.

'Black Knight stuff probably.'

'Always is,' Much muttered to himself as if he had been treated unfairly. But, hadn't the whole of Nottingham, under the sheriff's evil rule. Couldn't he see he had already killed enough people, ruined families, left orphans facing uncertain futures and wives to fend for themselves?

Will knew how they felt, his, alongside Little John's, was the most sympathetic look when completing drop-offs. His anger still boiled whenever he encountered the Sheriff and his men but, he knew he had to control it, he needed to be there if Luke was ever in trouble. Djaq had been betrayed by one of her best friends already, she would surely crumble if he destroyed her trust as well. He looked over at her, sat in silent contemplation as she watched Much poke the fire back to life. She caught his worried eye and smiled, the bright light of the fire reflecting in her own wide eyes. Will smiled back, a sense of dread washing over him. Tomorrow didn't sit well with the young carpenter, something just didn't feel right.

**NottinghamCastle**

'I have a good feeling about tomorrow _Gisborne_**,** a good feeling.' The Sheriff grinned as he walked his way around the room, casting his eye over his right hand man and his sidekick, Allan.

'My Lord, Salil is making good progress.'

'Yes, we just need to get him past Hood and then we can begin our deal.'

'I don't think he'll be attempting sabotage anytime soon, we've prepared a number of guards for the safe passage, my Lord.'

The Sheriff wandered close to _Gisborne_ and peered up at him, making Gisborne shiver under his commanding glare.

'This needs to work in order to kill the King, when he returns,' the evil in his eyes flashed a dark shade as he smirked, 'when you need a little help, you turn to your enemies enemies, remember that.' Pointing his finger in Guy's face he turned and yelled at his guards to prepare the room ready for tomorrow's arrival. Peering out of the broken window, he looked across the court yard, noticing a thin, dark figure glide it's way across. He eye-brow raised and he watched knowing who it was instantly.

'Silly girl.'

* * *

_**Second chapter done. Please, please, please review!**_


	3. Familiar Faces

_Sorry for taking awhile to post this, I hope you are still reading! Thank you for the reviews, still want more though. Thank you to followers of my story also, many thanks! It is still a little short but, getting there. I have been busy with beginnings of coursework and the sorts lately. Bit of Allan in it also, haven't heard much from him in this story, hope it pleases some of you!_

_Anyway enjoy and please, please, please review!_

* * *

The morning in camp was tense, as was every morning they prepared for a mission. A small breeze was drifting its way past the tired camp mates, creeping towards their bare necks and nipping fiercely at their dry cheeks. The autumn was beautiful and it provided a fresh relief, but it was leading up to a cold kind of hell for those living in the forest.

John pulled his solid, wooden staff down from the edge of his cot. Much often muttered about him sleeping with it but, as John had stated, living in the forest, you must be prepared. Much himself took his sword and handed Djaq hers from where they sat, hooked against the camp wall. Will sought out two small axes, placing them at his sides and Robin sorted through his assortment of arrows. Just in case.

Before they knew it they had little, but warm food in their stomachs and were making their way towards the North Road.

'Will, Djaq, you go hide behind the set of rocks on the right side, John stay here and me and Much will go shelter in the bushes,' Robin ordered, all scouting towards their sought out positions.

Will and Djaq were the first to see the carriage from their position, peeping over their perch at the advancing object.

'Looks strange,' Will whispered, staring at the uniquely made carriage as it approached them, wondering how odd and out of place it looked among Sherwood Forest.

'It is Saracen,' Djaq corrected, her eyes focused intently on the curtains that were covering the content of the carriage.

Will instantly regretted calling it strange, but a quick look towards Djaq proved she wasn't offended. There was an altogether different look covering her face, a look that made the contours of Will's own face crease in worry. Djaq's eyes were wide and her lips parted in what looked like shock.

'What is it?' He followed her eye line back towards the transportation and noticed the cream coloured curtain twitching as a man, with skin as tanned as Djaq's, peered out at his unfamiliar surroundings. Will snapped back to question Djaq, her face returned to how it had been before the sighting of the foreign stranger.

'Djaq,' she didn't flinch. 'Who it is?' He noticed the whites of her knuckles gripping the cold, grey rock they were perched uncomfortable against. She turned to him, a questioning look of her own, and a barrier to her real feelings Will guessed.

'How am I supposed to know?' She vented, running off in the direction of the suggested meeting point, leaving Will to follow behind bewildered.

The gang formed together under the slowly changing trees, taking in the target they had just inspected.

'So who is it,' Little John was the first to ask, a curious look thrown towards Robin.

'It's defiantly Saracen, I know that,' Much offered.

'Djaq?' Robin's eyes feel upon the small Saracen woman.

'Why does everyone assume, because I am Saracen, I know,' she shrieked as she forced her way back to camp, leaving the four men to stare at her sudden mood swing.

'What is _her_ problem?' Much protested, unheard.

Will pondered for a second whether to tell Robin about the weird experience back at the rock, deciding against it; maybe Djaq was just surprised to see someone like herself in Nottingham. Then again, maybe his earlier feeling of dread signalled something was about to unravel.

**The Castle**

'My Lord,' Gisborne interrupted, 'your guest has arrived.'

'Good, Gisborne, good.' The Sheriff paced out towards the court, embracing the outside air and grinning at his foreign guest.

'Salil, how was your journey, outlaw free I hope?'

'It was amicable,' the Saracen replied, a straight look on his face, 'is there somewhere we can talk business?'

'Yes, yes this way,' the Sheriff replied, directing his guest towards the Great Hall, catching Marian asking Guy who and what this guest was.

'Best stay out of this, Missy,' the Sheriff warned, 'or, who knows what will happen, yes?'

Marian flinched backwards as the Sheriff spat words into her confused face. Maybe she should have taken Robin up on his offer, this was getting intolerable.

**The Great Hall**

'You do realise there will be a price for my help?'

'Of course, I will have the payment for you in a matter of hours,' The Sheriff smirked.

'Good.' Salil commented.

Marian could hear them clearly from her listening point behind the back entrance to the hall. She needed information to give to Robin and this was easily the safest way to gain it.

'I have my men visiting Nettlestone and Clun this very moment,' the Sheriff replied.

_'So that was where Guy and Allan had stormed off to earlier,'_ Marian mused to herself, '_but why?'_

'When should I expect the discussed men?'

Marian was struggling to hear now as they moved to the other end of the hall, speaking in hushed tones. She needed to find out who these men were and how the Sheriff was planning to pay for them.

'When I have guarantee of payment,' Salil smirked, 'then we shall set about our business.'

The Sheriff just nodded in anticipation.

**Outside NettlestoneVillage**

Much and Djaq were stood invisibly behind one of the small cottages as they watched the events unravel before them. After Djaq had calmed down and apologised to the gang Robin, thinking it would do her good, sent her and Much to carry out a drop off. They had just arrived when they noticed the Sheriff's men, the few that were left from recent attempts to drag out Robin Hood, and Allan scouting the village. The pair quickly dodged behind the nearest building and huddled the wall, away from sight. They couldn't hear what was going on but, the knowing rattle of coins suggested the villagers were being pushed for money, taxed.

'I thought the taxes were collected two days ago?'

'They were,' Djaq replied to Much's question.

'What do you think they are planning?' She finished.

'Should probably ask the Sheriff's new friend,' Much angrily muttered.

'Ssh!'

Much pulled a face at Djaq before realising she was trying to listen to the couple of villagers wandering past.

'They want our money and now our homes as well,' one girl groaned, sighing at her empty purse.

'Apparently, the castle is not big enough to house all the new men,' her friend replied, 'not English I hear…'

They had walked out of ear shot.

'What men?' Djaq turned to Much who was also looking at her in confused wonder.

'Back to the camp?'

**Allan's POV**

This was not the way Allan had planned to spend the day when he was rudely awakened at a ridiculous time, being dragged from his bed by Guy. _'Important work,' _he said, '_taxes, something in it for Allan.' _Allan cursed himself for being so easily bribed; it was what had gotten him into this situation in the first place. At least with Robin he could have some say; Guy just pushed and shoved him as he pleased.

'Please Sir, you took all our money two days ago,' a peasant woman pleaded. Allan looked into her exhausted eyes as she pushed her starving child at his feet. He looked at the ragged toddler, her use of him as emphasis on her situation was certainly working. Guilt ripped through Allan as he looked at his own black clothing, why was he here? It was too late though, he was in too deep, and he had to take these people's money or, suffer himself. Maybe he had become a monster, still thinking of his own outcome.

'ALLAN, GET ON WITH IT!' Guy bellowed as he approached the small gathering of people. This spurred Allan into action as he took the taxes and threw the full bags towards his horse, ready to take back to the infamous Sheriff of Nottingham. He didn't know the real reason for it; he only knew there was a Saracen visitor and a whole bunch of Saracen men coming to stay in the villages.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Would love you forever.


End file.
